Problems With Languages
by Daniel Addiction
Summary: While trying to learn Goa'uld Daniel accidently insults Teal'c and with the help of Jack, must fight Teal'c in a one on one match to resolve the disagreement. Set in season 1


**Problems With Languages**

**By **

**Daniel Addiction**

_Set around season 1 _

Jack stroded causaully along the halls of the SGC as he headed for the storage room to pick up something for Carter, who had somehow dragged him into helping her with another experiment she had started.

He reached the door of the storage room and entered, now what did Carter say she wanted? Man, she had been talking so quick that the words were like a blur in his mind.

Think, what did Carter want?...Nothing, his mind was a blank, perhaps if he were to look around he might remember what he was supposed to get.

He started to walk between the shelves looking at every bit of item and name tag, half way through his search a small clank came from behind him, he spun and saw movement behind another shelf.

"Who's there!?" he demanded, there was no reply. "Show yourself!" he called again.

There was a moment of silence then, "it's just me Jack."

"Daniel?" Jack walked over to the figure and found Daniel sitting back against the wall in a corner of the room. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding," he replied sheepishly.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Teal'c wants to kill me," Daniel murmured.

Jack's eyebrows shot up with surprise, "really, how come?"

"I think I insulted him," Daniel replied.

"You _think _you insulted him?"

"It was an accident," Daniel protested.

"And how was insulting Teal'c an accident?" Jack questioned.

"Teal'c was teaching me how to speak goa'uld and I was trying to say a sentence in goa'uld when Teal'c suddenly got angry and came at me," Daniel explained.

"So you ran and hid?"

"No, I tried to see General Hammond, but Teal'c had cut me off and was following me," Daniel said, "so I ran and hid."

"And you don't know what you said to Teal'c to make him angry?"

"No."

Jack sighed, "how about you stay here and I'll go find Teal'c and see what the deal is and whether we can find a solution that doesn't evolve you dead."

"Thank you Jack."

"Don't mention it." Jack left the room and headed down the corridors, now where can one find an angry Jaffa.

After a short search, he found Teal'c in his room mediating. "Yo Teal'c, you busy?"

"Extremely," he replied in his deep voice.

"Good, 'cause I got to talk to you about Daniel," Jack said stepping into the room and shutting the door.

"You know the location of Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, stopping his mediation and standing.

"Maybe," Jack replied, "but first you got to tell me why you want to kill Daniel?"

"He has insulted my father, I demand retribution," Teal'c said a cold look in his eyes.

"With Daniel's death?" Jack questioned.

"Yes," Teal'c answered.

"I guess there will be no changing your mind, huh?"

"No."

"Well then we might have a problem," Jack said, "Daniel is kind of important to us alive."

"Do you not feel that his insult of my father is of importance as well, O'Neill?"

"Of course I do, but Daniel didn't mean it, it was accidental."

"Amongst the Jaffa an insult such as the one of Daniel Jackson's, is considered a challenge, and I except his challenge."

"A challenge huh? With staff weapons?"

"Yes."

Jack thought a moment. "Teal'c how would you feel if I could set something up where you can get your challenge and Daniel doesn't have to die in the process?"

Teal'c remained silent.

"Oh come on Teal'c."

"So be it." Teal'c answered.

"Great I'll go tell Daniel," Jack started for the door before stopping. "Oh and meet me in the gym room at noon," he said turning to Teal'c.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and watched him leave.

Jack headed back to the storage room where Daniel was hiding, but stopped halfway there. He had better mention this to General Hammond first, he stopped an officer in the halls and told him where to find Daniel and what message to give him. After that he headed up to the General's office.

_**Several Minutes later**_

"Oh come on General, just this once, Teal'c won't change his mind otherwise," Jack protested as he stood in front of Hammond's desk.

"I don't know," Hammond replied thinking a moment.

"Please Sir," Jack begged.

"Alright, but SG-2 has the room for the rest of the day, you'll have to convince them to give it to you for this duel." Hammond said.

_Great. _Jack thought, "thankyou Sir," he said. He saluted the General and left.

Now to find Ferretti

_**The Gym Room**_

"I don't see why you can't just tell me why you want the gym room," Ferretti said.

"It's complicated," Jack replied, he didn't really want to tell Ferretti about the little duel, mostly because it would get turned into a big thing.

"I'm smart enough," Ferretti said.

"Come on just for an hour, that's all I ask," Jack pleaded.

"Only if you tell me what you want it for," Ferretti repeated.

Jack gritted his teeth in frustration. "Fine, but you got to keep it quiet, no big fuss okay?"

"No problem," Ferretti replied.

_**Noon**_

Daniel sat on a bench in the men's locker room, only half listening to Jack as he give him a pep talk on how to not get killed by Teal'c. How had Jack talked him into this.

Suddenly Jack's face appeared in front of his. "Daniel are you even listening?"

"Yes Jack," Daniel replied though not quite true.

"Good, now just remember everything I told you and you should survive without a lot of pain," Jack said, "now let's go."

They left the locker room and entered the gym where Teal'c stood in the center, on a large padded mat. Around the edge of the room waiting intently was a couple of dozen SGC personal.

"Jack! You told me that this was going to be just the three of us," Daniel growled.

"Yeah well I had to tell Ferretti about it so I could get the gym," Jack retorted.

"Dr Jackson, we were starting to worry that you weren't coming," Ferretti smiled as he came over.

Daniel returned him with an irritated forced smile.

"Here we go." Jack handed Daniel a padded blue staff.

"Thanks," Daniel mumbled taking it, before walking out and onto the mat where Teal'c was.

"Remember everything I told you!" Jack called.

"Care to make a wager Jack?" Ferretti asked. "Most of the personal are betting on Teal'c, though some of the female officers have put their faith in Dr Jackson."

"You had to turn this into a big event, didn't you?" Jack said

"You know me Jack," Ferretti smiled. "What's your bet?"

"What are the odds?" Jack inquired.

"Major Peterson reckons ten thousand to one that Teal'c will win," Ferretti said.

"Really? Well put me down for Daniel," Jack replied.

"You really are suicidal," Ferretti laughed.

Daniel stared at Teal'c who gazed back unwaveringly. "Teal'c this isn't necessary," Daniel said.

"You have challenged me Daniel Jackson, and I have excepted," Teal'c answered. "Now prepare yourself!"

Teal'c lunged forward at Daniel swinging his padded staff, but Daniel jumped to one side just missing the tip and brought his padded staff around to collide with Teal'c's back. He expected the strike too make some sort of impact, but Teal'c didn't even flinch.

Daniel's eyes widened as Teal'c swung around and whacked him in the chest, sending him across the mat on his back. The crowd started to chant Teal'c's name as he went in for the kill, but Daniel lashed out with his boot catching Teal'c in the stomach, causing him to take a step back. Daniel rolled onto his feet and swung his staff around at Teal'c, but Teal'c grabbed it with one hand before bringing the other one up in a fist to collide with Daniel's nose.

Stunned Daniel sat down hard holding his face.

"Come on Daniel! Show him what you're made of!" Jack yelled from the side.

"Looks like you're going to owe me some money," Ferretti commented.

"Don't count him out just yet," Jack replied putting confidence in his voice that he didn't really feel.

They watched as Teal'c stepped closer to the kneeling Daniel and brought his knee up smacking Daniel in the jaw, sending his onto his back again. This time Daniel didn't move.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt!" Ferretti said.

Satisfied Teal'c turned and walked off the mat.

"You could have been a bit more gentle," Jack called to him as he left, followed by most of the officers in the room.

"Well that was short," Ferretti commented. "Do you want to call the med team or me?"

"You can," Jack replied. He walked over to Daniel and knelt down, "Daniel?"

"I'm never going to listen to you again," came a pained reply.

"Excellent idea," Jack returned, suddenly footsteps could be heard entering the gym.

"Sir!" An anger major's voice demanded.

Jack looked up to see Carter standing in the doorway, blackened from a fire. "Carter what happened to you?"

Sam folded her arms, giving him an evil look.

"Oh right!" Jack remembered. "You wanted that thing-a-ma-jig."

END

**

* * *

**

A.N

**Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews this story.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry that it was short and brief and in parts, but I couldn't seem to get it to flow together, and have been working on it since 2008.**


End file.
